1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a coating apparatus and method for substantially simultaneously forming a plurality of coatings on a substrate and to a method of analyzing at least one characteristic or property of the coatings.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a need in the coating art for a coating apparatus and method for substantially simultaneously forming a plurality of coatings on a substrate. There is also a need in the coating art for a method of analyzing at least one characteristic or property of the coatings. Preferably the coating apparatus is useful in and the methods comprise high throughput coating or coating analysis workflows, or both. Such high throughput workflows would be especially useful as a means for accelerating coating research and development.